Number One
Number One was one of the Garde who were chosen by the Elders to escape Lorien, survive the Mogadorian Invasion and grow to take their place as one of the next generation of Elders. Her Cêpan's name was Hilde. They started their travels in America, but when One started to draw attention to them, they quickly fled to Malaysia where they were ultimately tracked and killed. One's body was taken to Ashwood Estates where she was wired up to a Mogadorian, named Adamus Sutekh, in order to trial a memory transfer device. A ghost version of One was downloaded into Adamus' mind. Appearance and Traits One is described as beautiful, with tanned skin and long blonde hair. Had she survived, she would have been the oldest of the last remaining Garde on Earth. One had a strong character, stern and defiant. She confronts Adam, without fear, as he raids her memories. One's personality is often Adam's motivation for taking major action towards attempting to aid the Garde. One enjoyed surfing and spending time on the beach in California. She said it made her feel normal. Biography Early Life Some of One's earliest memories include; her fifth/sixth birthday, in a colourful sunlit banquet hall surrounded by Loric in fancy dresses and suits, singing to her, and walking through a field collecting flowers. When Lorien was invaded by the Mogadorians, Hilde and One were the first to arrive at the airstrip, hence the reason she became "Number One", she was unfortunate because in order for the other Garde to be killed, they had to be killed in sequence, meaning that One never had the luxury of being protected by said charm. Shortly before departure, One watches in admiration and fear as a man-Four's father-defends them against a Piken. Earth One arrived on Earth after a year of travel. After landing, One and Hilde initially started hiding in America and travelled to their first destination in Mexico. When Hilde thought she saw a Mogadorian in the city she packed up and left for Austin, Texas where One joined her first school. As she got older, the teenage side of her that longed for a normal life showed in her more and more and her relationship with Hilde became strained. She soon began to slack on her training and sneaking out to meet her friends, at school one day she punched a cheerleader. This lead to another move, this time to California. One liked to surf and met a boy named Wade. She decided to try and impress him by shoplifting and was caught. Pictures of her face and her ankle scar were taken by the police. They immediately left America and headed to Malaysia. Malaysia One and Hilde were followed by General Andrakkus Sutekh, his son Adamus Sutekh, adopted son, Ivanick Shu-Ra and many Mogadorian Soldiers. They had settled in a hut on the bank of Rajang River. Hilde tries to awaken One when the Mogadorians arrive but they were too late to escape. She fights skillfully but is eventually shot with a Mogadorian blaster and dies soon after. One screams and, in so doing, she creates an earthquake. A new legacy develops and is expelled when she stamps her feet. It is not enough to hold the Mogadorians back for long and due to her lack of training she quickly grows tired, despite throwing shrapnel at a few with telekinesis. The remaining Mogadorians overwhelm her and she is stabbed through her back. Implications of One's Death One's scar burned itself into the ankle of the other eight Garde. The Scar prompted an immediate relocation from Arizona to Minnesota for Number Four and his Cêpan, Henri, when it woke him from his sleep. It caused Number Six and her Cêpan Katarina to relocate from Nova Scotia to Denver. Albert, Five's Cêpan, got paranoid and moved to the Caribbean. Memory Transfer One's body is brought back to Ashwood Estates, she is attached to a machine and the General's teenage son, Adamus Sutekh (Adam). The device was designed to allow the transfer of memories still stored in One's mind. Adam spends three years in a coma while he views her memories, he keeps them to himself, claiming the experiment did not work. Ghost-One Adam subconsciously created a Ghost-Version of One based on the information transferred through the memory extraction. Legacies Telekinesis;'''Like all Garde, One developed the ability to move objects with her mind. '''Earthquake Generation: While being attacked by the Mogadorians in Malaysia, she discovered that she had the ability to create seismic waves through the ground causing earthquakes. Enhancement: Like all Garde, One has advanced speed, strength, stamina, agility, ect. Relationships '''Hilde: '''One had a strained relationship with Hilde. When they first arrived on Earth the two were close. But as One started to grow older their bond grew weaker. When Adamus Sutekh is in One's memories he observes that Hilde and One don't speak unless Hilde is "chastising" One. Ghost One admits that she loved Hilde like a mother and regretted ever acting out. '''Adamus Sutekh: '''One regularly makes derogatory comments towards Adam. However, when they were about to part she told him that he had the courage to defy his own species. Adam confesses his love for her and she acknowledges that if she had lived he would have loved her. It is unknown whether Adam's feelings were reciprocated. Trivia *A picture of a girl holding rubble from a fallen building, saving a man, was rumored to be Number One. This was never proven, but very unlikely since by the time One died, she only had telekinisis and Earthquake legacies. *One was the oldest of the Loric children sent to Earth *One is no longer in Adam's mind *One never experienced the Loric Charm. *Other than telekinesis, One was never training her Legacies, since she had none of them. Her first real Legacy was Earthquake Generation, which she suddenly received when the Mogs were attacking her. *One is the only known Loric that ever fell for a Mogadorian. *If treated like all the previous books, the final book can be considered named after One. Although unlike those previous books, the number "One" on the title is not actually accounted to One as the first of the ten Garde. Category:Minor Characters Category:Loric Garde Category:Deceased Category:Mogadorian Invasion of Earth Casualties Category:Adamus Sutekh Category:Females Category:Loric Elder